


The Patient

by Hydrogenuine11 (CelestialBound)



Category: USS (Canada Band)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, IRL ship, Inspired by K-PAX by Gene Brewer, Jashley, M/M, Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/Hydrogenuine11
Summary: A mysterious new patient called Ash visits Jason's psychiatric hospital. Soon enough Jason finds that he's beginning to believe his 'delirious' patient..





	The Patient

“A new patient? Alright well what’s their name?”   
  
“Ashley.”   
  
“What’s her last name?”   
  
“He. And I haven’t gotten a reply..”   
  
“Oh, well, send him in. I’d like to meet him.”   
  
The woman opened the door for the new patient to walk in, then left the room. Jason wasn’t sure what to expect, but the patient who walked had a different aura about him than he would have originally thought. The man wore sunglasses despite being indoors. He was average height, blonde hair, and was wearing a casual hoodie and jeans. Ashley’s aura was that of mystery and wisdom. It was rare for a patient to hold such a calm demeanor. Ashley studied the man behind the desk, the doctor himself had dark brown hair and was about the same height when he stood up from his chair. He was was wearing a suit and had a clipboard and pen in his hands.   
  
“Hello Ash, I’m Dr. Jason Parsons.” He greeted while extending a hand.   
  
Ash took his hand and shook it gently, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”   
  
“Please take a seat.”   
  
They both sat down, Ashley studying the room and then the man across from him.   
  
“So, Ashley,--”   
  
“You can call me Ash.”   
  
“Ah, well Ash, can you tell me about yourself?”   
  
“Sure. Firstly however,” He glanced to the bowl of fruit on a nearby desk, “May I?”   
  
“Go ahead.”   
  
Ash went over to the bowl of fruit and took the whole thing into his lap, and started snacking on an apple, “Whaddya wanna know?”   
  
“I want to know why you’re here today.”   
  
“I was brought here by the police.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“I had just arrived from my home planet, and I must have appeared to be lost to them, despite knowing exactly where I am. Earth. See, I think they believe I’m insane.”   
  
“Wait, did you say home planet?” Jason asked, perplexed.   
  
“Yes, it’s a nice planet. Much different from yours. It’s darker, quieter, and filled with the most gorgeous plants. It’s lit by two distant stars, further than the sun is from Earth, and has four moons that orbit it.”   
  
“That’s.. Interesting..”   
  
“Not as interesting as this place. I’ve been here before but it’s still outstanding. Especially you humans.” He smiled, “It’s quite entertaining watching you grow and evolve. Yet your future is still so unclear. You see,” He glanced over at the papers on the desk that read the doctor’s full name on one of the pages, “May I call you Jason?”   
  
Jason hesitated but agreed, figuring that it’d be easier for his patient to get close to him, “Sure.”   
  
“Jason, your planet is much more underdeveloped than my own. Your species has only been around for such a short amount of time. I first came here out of curiosity, to see a species much more different than my own… I guess you could say that I’ve grown attached. You’re all so… Passionate.”   
  
“I could say the same about you.”   
  
“Maybe. I sure am about these fruits.” He took a bite out of the apple and grinned.   
  
Jason smiled back at him, “If you’re from another planet, how’d you travel here?”   
  
“Light travel. I’d explain it to you but you wouldn’t be able to comprehend it. It’ll take a long time before you all get that far in technology.”   
  
“Uh huh... “ He jotted down notes the entirety of their session. He tried to continue with Ash’s personal information,   
  
“So do you have a last name Ash?”   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“How long have you been on Earth?”   
“Almost five years now.”   
  
“How long do you plan on staying?”   
  
“Awhile. I have my report to finish.”   
  
“Report?”   
  
Ash took out a small notebook from his jean pocket and handed it to Jason,   
  
“It’s my notes on your planet.”   
  
Jason flipped through the pages and noticed the scribbled notes, even what seemed like poems, along with rough sketches.   
  
“Are these poems yours?” Jason asked, impressed.   
  
“No they’re lyrics. I take interest in your way of writing music. Notes are such an old way of creating music, along with singing words.”   
  
“How do they make music on your planet?”   
  
“You wouldn’t understand.”   
  
“Try me.”   
  
“Hmm… Here.” He grabbed the notebook back and took out a worn down pencil, quickly scribbling away on the page. When he was done he flipped it around and showed it to Jason. It appeared to just be more jumbled up scribbles.   
  
“It’s.. Nice.”   
  
“Thank you.” He took another fruit from the basket, this time a banana, eyeing it for a second as Jason watched curiously. Then he immediately took a big bite out of it, skin and all.   
  
Jason hesitated, “..You seem to really like fruit.”   
  
“Mm, very much.” Ash said with a full mouth.   
  
“What else do you enjoy?”   
  
“...Vegetables.”   
  
“Are you a vegetarian?”   
  
“Oh everyone on my planet is. I couldn’t imagine being a cannibal.”   
  
“Cannibal?”   
  
“Killing another being is cannibalism. We’re all one.”   
  
“Well, we need to eat. And the animals are put down peacefully--”   
  
“Killing another being is never peaceful, doctor. Your species has it all wrong. Your perception is warped. You’re all so primitive you believe violence is necessary. You have the capacity to live a non-violent life yet focus on war which is based on useless things such as currency. We don’t have such things on my planet because they don’t provide any use. It’s all just… Unnecessary. And indecent.”   
  
“With no form of currency, how do you run things then?”   
  
“Everyone just gives when one needs. We don’t live with greedy lifestyles and we all do our part. A community.”   
  
“Sounds like heaven.”   
  
Ash frowned, “Religion is no better, doc. Those who worship praise love and peace yet don’t follow their own morals. If love is the apex of all religion, why do you kill each other over it?”   
  
“I agree… I was right, you seem to be very passionate. And very intelligent compared to other patients.”   
  
“Every being holds intelligence.”   
  
“Even ants?”   
  
“Of course. We’re all equals. Humans just uphold themselves to be the center of the universe. Yet while you claim to be the most intelligent creatures on your planet you can’t even learn the “simple” languages of the “lesser” species.”   
  
“Are you saying it’s possible to learn those, uhm, languages?”   
  
“Mhm. I know a few myself. It’s not that difficult to learn any language once you get down to the basics of communication.”   
  
“Well I’m glad that you’re communicating with me right now. It’s a pleasure to have you, Ash.”   
Ash nodded as he placed the fruit bowl back on the desk. Jason looked at his watch, “I should let you go to your dorm now. I don’t want to bombard you with too many questions on your first day here.”   
  
Ash smiled, “I enjoyed your curiosity. I’m looking forward to our next meeting.” Ash got up and left the room and was escorted to his dorm room.   
  
Jason leaned back in his chair sighing. His new patient seemed to be a complete delusional. He wasn’t sure how to go about this. He seemed quite deep in his fantasies. Yet while he thought about how to diagnose him, he felt a strange feeling of acceptance in the back of his mind. He shrugged it off of course, even if he were to believe in Ash’s claims, he couldn’t let it interfere with his work. This was the job he went into and it was too late to change after all that schooling. Or so that was how he thought of it.   
  
Ash on the other hand, calmly lied down on his new bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about how excited he was to be going home so soon. But then he started thinking about the doctor he had met. Never in his days of meeting humans from all over did he meet someone so… Strangely captivating. Normally those kind of questions got boring after so many times hearing them. But with this man it all seemed like it was the first time they were being asked. He felt excited to answer them. He longed for the curiosity again. But he’d have to wait till their next meeting. For now he lay there, daydreaming while falling into a peaceful sleep.   
  
***   
  
Their next meeting was only a week later, and Ash beamed when he entered the room. Jason shared his excitement. Ash sat down and looked over to find a fruit basket with his name written on a card on top.   
  
“Help yourself.” Jason gestured.   
  
“Thank you, I will… But first…” He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the doctor, eager for him to look at the inside.   
  
Jason unfolded the paper and found a beautiful comparison drawing of Ash’s home planet and Earth. As Jason stared at the details of the drawing, Ash helped himself to some grapes over at the fruit basket.   
  
“This is beautiful, Ash.”   
  
“Thanks.” He said with a mouthful of grapes.   
  
“This time Ash, I’d like to ask about relationships on your planet. Do you have parents?”   
  
“Well, biologically, sure. But we’re a community, we don’t necessarily have parents. The children are raised by everyone.”   
  
“What if someone were to raise a child wrongly? Teach them misread signs or morals?”   
  
“Same as on your planet I suppose. Just because a child is a raised with their own parents doesn’t guarantee good parenting. But no one on my planet goes by wrong morals.”   
  
“No one?”   
  
“Everyone is born knowing right from wrong. You don’t treat someone the way you wouldn’t want to be treated, would you? And there’s no need to harm or misguide someone. It never ends up well.”   
  
Jason wrote in his notes on the possibility of Ash not having parents or having abusive ones.   
  
“So, do you reproduce then?”   
  
“Mmm.. Yeah.. However it’s not pleasant. At all. It’s painful. But it has its perks. There is no overpopulation or sexual assaults.”   
  
This time Jason wrote down the possibility of sexual abuse.   
  
“So, if it’s painful, how do you do it?”   
  
“Slowly. Carefully.”   
  
“Have you ever had biological children?”   
  
“Me? No of course not.”   
  
“How about a girlfriend? A partner of some sort?”   
  
“Nope. No need.” Ash fiddled with his thumbs.   
  
Jason felt relieved for some reason, and he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t like the thought of Ash having a partner of his own.. It was odd. Jealousy perhaps? But why?   
  
Ash decided to ask his own question, “What about you doctor? Are you in relationship?”   
  
“N-no, I’m not.”   
  
“Well that makes the both of us then.” Ash smiled.   
Jason gave a shy smile. What was this? Why’d he feel so bashful in front of another man? And his patient nonetheless? It was abnormal. Something wasn’t right here.   
  
“I heard it’s pleasurable for your species.”   
  
“W-well, yes..”   
  
“Interesting how different and strangely alike our species are from one another. We evolved from different creatures yet look so similar. My kind is much more rational and yours is so emotional… Yet you’re all so captivating…”   
  
Even though Ash was wearing dark sunglasses, Jason could feel the intensity of his stare through the tinted glass. His last sentence was in a general sense but it felt so personal. Jason coughed and replied,   
  
“Your kind is captivating as well. Your planet and knowledge is quite fascinating. But, a question has arised in my mind, may I ask why you wear the sunglasses?”   
  
“I mentioned before that it’s much darker where I come from. My eyes are sensitive to the light.”   
  
“Hm.. Would you mind if we ran tests on that?”   
  
“Not at all.”   
  
“You’re very open. I appreciate that in a patient.”   
  
Ash nodded, “Thank you for being so hospitable.”   
  
Jason wanted to drop the formalities so badly. He wanted to be closer than just a patient and a doctor. Ash had a different vibe from everyone else. If he wasn’t a patient, he would have considered asking him out on a date… Or something of the sort. He could do it anyways and keep it a secret… No way, what was he thinking? He shook his head lightly.   
  
“Is something wrong?” Ash asked concerned.   
  
“Ah, nothing. Please excuse me. May we cut this session short?”   
  
“If you wish…” He eyed the fruit basket, “May I take this with me?”   
  
“Sure.” Jason half-smiled.   
  
Ash left the room with the basket and Jason got up to pace around his desk once the door had shut. Was he experiencing romantic feelings for his brand new patient? Only one and a half sessions in the span of one week and he already was fond of this mysterious “alien”. When he checked in with his other patients they seemed to be fond of this newcomer as well. One girl even went as far as to say that she had a crush on him. This secretly upset Jason but he kept quiet of course. It was best for him not to interfere, but felt he would say something if it were to go further. Ash on the other hand seemed to treat all the patients as equals, not favoring one over the other. If he were to favor a person, it’d be Jason. Ash felt closer to him and felt comfortable and unbothered around him.   
  
Both of them only got closer to each other the next few sessions. Ash opened up a lot but still didn’t break character. Jason felt conflicted. However when the results came in about Ash’s eyesight, things changed. The tests came back saying that Ash’s eyesight was indeed sensitive to light, and that he could see ultraviolet rays, similar to an insect. This was… Completely unexpected. Ash wasn’t lying. Jason felt compelled to believe him at this point despite his job being to cure him of his delusions. Of course, he couldn’t say anything about it. But the next session they had, the room was dark, the room lit up by candles instead of the sunlight or lamps.   
  
Ash entered with a smile, gazing around at the candlelights scattered about.   
  
“Is it to your liking?”   
  
“Very.” Ash said, slowly taking off his sunglasses and sitting in the usual spot.   
  
Jason studied his eyes, taking note of the hue of blue they were, and how they sparkled under the glow of the lights. They were absolutely stunning.   
  
Ash looked over to the doctor, “The atmosphere is what you humans would call, romantic.”   
  
“I suppose so…” He was glad it was dark, noticing his face heating up. Yet then he remembered that Ash could probably see his red face anyways.   
  
Jason cleared his throat and began with the usual curious questions. And Ash answered them without hesitation. Ash was so confident that it threw him off guard. Seriously how was he supposed to treat Ash when he was beginning to believe that Ash was an alien? Ash seemed to read his thoughts.   
  
“Are you beginning to believe me, doctor?” He tilted his head to the side.   
  
“I’ll admit, I’m considering it. Afterall you were right about your vision. It’s astonishing how it works… How do you see the world anyways?”   
  
“Hmm… I guess you’d describe it as a constant acid trip.”   
  
Jason gave a light chuckle, “And me?”   
  
“You’re normal. It’s mostly certain colors that look like a spectrum. However even without the spectrum you look…” He paused, “Appealing.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“Is that weird to say?”   
  
“I guess not.. Well, maybe a little.”   
  
“How come?”   
  
Jason wasn’t sure how to explain the abnormality of it… But it may have mostly been because he was his psychiatrist, and Ash was simply a patient.   
  
“Your formality.” Ash stated.   
  
“Yes…”   
  
“Well I see you as an equal. I’d wish you’d see me the same.”   
  
“I do--”   
  
“Then why don’t you be honest with me?”   
  
Did Ash already know? Was he aware of Jason’s growing feelings?   
  
Jason tapped his pencil against the paper without looking Ash in the eyes, “What do you mean by that?”   
  
“I sense there’s something you’re ruminating about.”   
  
He was totally right. Jason wanted to agree and confess but he couldn’t.   
  
“I’m sorry, it’s personal…”   
  
“Hm.. Well alright.”   
  
That’s it? That’s all? Jason was hoping that he’d protest and force Jason to speak, or confess himself. But instead Ash just leaned back in his chair all comfortable, waiting for the usual questions. Maybe he misread Ash’s hospitality… He suddenly became quite discouraged.   
  
“I think this session I’d like you to just talk about whatever you wish.” Jason said, not feeling like he could really engage in conversation anymore.   
  
So Ash went on about his planet, Earth, and bits and pieces of his past. Jason continued to take notes but didn’t say much. Ash was concerned but didn’t push him into speaking about it. Once the session was over, Ash left with a small ‘goodbye’ and Jason nodded.   
  
Jason ended up going home with a sore heart and a heavy head. He couldn’t get to sleep, groaning while staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Ash’s home planet. He still couldn’t sleep however. He tried to think of Ash, with his piercing blue eyes that drowned the world out. Jason wanted to hold Ash close, to comfort him, let him know it’s alright to have relationships with people, specifically Jason himself. As open as Ash was, there was still that barrier of which Ash claimed to just see everyone as “equals”. Jason wanted more than to be seen as an equal. He wanted more than that. Was that selfish of him?   
It was only human nature...   
  
Human nature. A peculiar thing. Ash thought about it while lying in his bed in his dorm. He could tell Jason had some sort of ‘crush’ on him. He was fond of Jason as well, but had no clue how to communicate it. He had never felt something like this towards another being. Was it also a crush? He tried to label it by what he wanted. He started with the basics. Did he want to be close to Jason? Yes. Did he want to touch/be touched by him? Yes.. Did he want to mate with him?... He paused his thinking… Then his mind began to trail, leading to an imaginary scenario of doing it with the doctor. The risk of pain caused shivers down his spine. But then again he wasn’t on his planet. He was in a human form. He had no clue what the pleasure would feel like. But he was willing to try it with him, so, that concluded his feelings.   
He liked his psychiatrist more than he should.   
  
***   
  
Their next session was not one week later, but two. Jason had a busy week and couldn’t fit in his session with Ash. This gave both of them more time to think about their feelings for each other but this also made them lonely and longing to hear the voice of one another. When they met again they both grinned like foolish idiots.   
  
“I have something to tell you, doctor.” Ash said, eager to get the words out.   
  
“I have to confess something as well, actually.” Jason replied.   
  
“I think I feel something for someone.” Ash said.   
  
Jason stopped smiling and took this as a sign that Ash had fallen for one of the other patients.   
  
“Is something wrong?” Ash said, immediately disappointed.   
  
“No, that’s, that’s wonderful Ash.” Jason gave a sad smile.   
  
“What did you have to say to me?”   
  
“Oh, it was nothing much… Just that I got uhm, more fruits.” He looked over to the fruit basket and smiled.   
  
“Ah, thank you.”   
  
“So, tell me about this crush.”   
  
Ash sat down, “It’s an odd feeling. One that I’ve never felt before. We’ve been talking for quite awhile... Since I came here.” Ash was clearly talking about Jason, yet Jason was oblivious due to his doubt.   
  
Ash continued, “After all of our conversations, I began to realize that I’m… I’m fond of you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I know, it’s bizarre for someone like me to fall for another being, especially out of my own species, but I think I, what you humans would say, love you.”   
  
Jason was baffled.   
  
Ash had his sunglasses on despite the room being dark again, so Jason couldn’t read his eyes. But his words felt sincere. After all he hadn’t lied since he had arrived.   
  
“I know that you take pride in your work,” Ash went on, “But I assure you.. I doubt that it would get in the way. But if you don’t feel the same way then I shall oblige to not go further with our relationship. I will respectfully remain just a patient.”   
  
Jason wasn’t sure how to begin, he stuttered at first, “W-well… I can’t say that you’re not wrong… But my work does get in the way of things. I’m not supposed to form such close relations…”   
  
“I understand.”   
  
“I’m not done.. I…” Should he say it?   
  
Ash waited for him to finish.   
  
Jason took in a deep breath and exhaled, then spoke, “I have deep feelings for you as well, Ash… I’m just unsure how we’d go about it.”   
  
“I see… Is that a rejection then?”   
  
“I… I’m not sure yet.”   
  
“I apologize for bringing this up so suddenly.”   
  
“No it’s fine. Really. I’m just conflicted with myself.”   
  
“I think I’ll go.”   
  
Jason stood up, grabbing Ash by the wrist before he could leave.   
  
“No, please stay.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
Jason took that as a deeper meaning. And he knew that he wanted Ash to stay with him as long as possible. He went in for the kiss, Ash standing there shocked as he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. It was a nice feeling, a bit odd, but nice. Jason leaned into it, putting in that human passion to get Ash to stay with him. Ash let him do so, kissing back the best he could. When they separated, Jason whispered again,   
  
“Please stay.”   
  
Ash stayed put, unsure what to do exactly. Awkwardly standing there as Jason held his hand.   
Jason was looking down at the ground, unsure what to do as well. Jason then looked into Ash’s eyes through the glasses, pulling them off of his face to look into those sky-blue eyes,   
  
“I love you.”   
  
Ash began to do something he had never done in all his years of living. He began to cry.   
  
“Ash, what’s wrong?” Jason immediately became worried sick, like a mother whose child had gotten injured.   
  
“I’ve never heard those words before directed at me.”   
  
Jason held onto him, rubbing his hand through his hair again like a mother and her child. Ash continued to cry silently, holding back onto Jason. For for the first time ever he felt loved. It was amazing. Humans sure were captivating creatures, their passion and emotions; It began to rub off on Ash.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They let go of each other before the door opened and a nurse came in,   
  
“Dr. Parsons, someone is here to see you.”   
  
He looked to Ash and spoke with that sad and familiar formality, “I’m sorry, we’ll have to cut our session short today.”   
  
Ash wiped his eyes, unsure if he should say anything else or not. He grabbed his sunglasses and walked out of the room silently.   
  
Jason looked to the nurse, “Send them in.”   
  
***   
  
Ash was supposed to be moved to another institute. He was labeled as a delusional patient who has not been successful with treatment at all. Jason had completely forgot about his actual job to even recall that this was a possibility. He began to panic alone in his office. The panic soon grew into a full-on panic attack. He was crying hysterically, not wanting his first love to be moved away from him, yet he couldn’t just “cure” someone who may be completely fine. His anxiety got the best of him, head in his hands over his desk. His breathing difficult to control. Thankfully, or maybe unfortunately, Ash walked in for his next session. Ash froze for a second at the sight of Jason.   
  
Ash rushed over and comforted him, “Jason, I’m here, what’s wrong?”   
  
Jason didn’t speak, so Ash just kneeled down and rested his head on Jason’s lap.   
  
Jason wiped his face, “Ash, what are you doing?”   
  
“Comforting you. Is it working?”   
  
Jason gave a light laugh, “I guess so.”   
  
Tears were still streaming down his face, and his smile disappeared as he looked down at Ash and met his eyes. Ash stared up with clear concern through his darkened glasses.   
  
“How can I help?”   
  
“I’m not sure you can.”   
  
“Please tell me what’s wrong.”   
  
“They’re sending you away.”   
  
“Where to?”   
  
“Another institute… For more extreme treatment. They think I haven’t done anything to help you.”   
  
“You’ve helped me a ton. You helped me feel something sensational. You helped me love.”   
  
Jason’s smile brought back up, “You helped me feel it as well.”   
  
“How long until they move me?”   
  
“One week.”   
  
“Ah.”   
  
Jason looked at him questionable, “What?”   
  
“I forgot to tell you when we met. I plan on going back to my home planet. In a few days, actually. I didn’t want to alarm you.”   
  
Jason wasn’t sure if he believed him or not.   
  
“Leaving? Why?”   
  
“I have to. My reports need to be returned.”   
  
“Well when you be back?”   
  
Ash didn’t say anything. Just stared at the ground below him.   
  
“Ash.”   
  
“Five years.”   
  
“Years?!”   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“There’s complications. There’s things I have to do.”   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“I have to travel more. Once I’m done with my report of Earth there’s other planets I have to study. It’s for our people. We all do our part on exploring.”   
  
“Ash, you don’t have to leave. You have free will.”   
  
“But I also have responsibilities. You should know how that feels. Your job, for example.”   
  
“I don’t care about my job anymore! I have you! I’d be willing to quit my job for us to be together.”   
  
“Jason… You shouldn’t give something up for me.”   
  
“Well why not? It’s you that I want, not this job anyways.”   
  
“I have to do this.”   
  
“No you don’t!”   
  
“Jason, you’re being selfish.”   
  
“And so what? I’m human after all. Maybe you should act it too.”   
  
“What do you mean by that?”   
  
“Ash, don’t you see this is all in your head? You’re just as human as I am.”   
  
Ash couldn’t believe it. After all this time, Jason still didn’t believe him.   
  
“Are you serious right now?” Ash stood up, irritated.   
  
“Yeah, I am, you need to snap out of it. Maybe then you can actually stay with me.”   
  
“If you don’t even believe me, then why should I?”   
  
Jason stood up to take his hand in his own, but Ash rejected his touch.   
  
“... I thought you believed me.”   
“Ash…”   
  
Ash went over to the door and Jason pleaded again,   
  
“Ash!”   
  
Then he left.   
  
Jason’s range of emotions were broad. Going from anger, to disbelief, to regret.   
He really did believe in Ash, but one last shred of doubt had erupted and leaked out. Maybe it was out of a sheer blindness of hope that he’d stay if he really was just delusional. He sure fucked up this time. His own emotions got the best of him.   
  
Ash was crying all the way back to his dorm. He slammed the door shut and lied down on the bed in a fetal position. He had never felt such pain before. He was never this emotional. Yet here he was crying over a man who he thought he trusted. He wasn’t sure what to do now besides wait until he had to return to home.   
  
Jason has requested to see him but Ash denied. He was too upset to talk. To make it worse, Ash didn’t come to their last session. This almost caused Jason to have another panic attack but he remained calm. He had to see Ash however. He made his way down the long corridors to Ash’s dorm and walked in. Ash was on his bed, writing in his notebook.   
  
“You can’t leave… Look, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I believe you. But you can’t go back to your home planet.”   
  
“It’s already planned. I can’t change that.”   
  
“What? Is it like some type of clock or something for you to go back? It’s light travel isn’t it? Can’t you come and go any time you please?”   
  
“Not with my planet. There’s people coming and going constantly. I have to plan it out and it can only be tomorrow.”   
  
“Tomorrow?! When were you going to tell me??”   
  
“Yesterday.. But the staff said you were busy.”   
  
“Busy trying to get the institute to let me keep you longer.”   
  
“So you don’t believe me then.”   
  
“No… I do… I just wasn’t sure if you’d be leaving before or after they took you. Either way I had to be prepared.”   
  
“I see..”   
  
“Ash, you can’t go.”   
  
“I have to. I’ve told you this.”   
  
“I still don’t understand.”   
  
“Then don’t. Just accept it.”   
  
“Well I can’t do that either.”   
  
Ash sighed, “Why not?”   
  
“Because I love you! And I know you love me too. We’re meant to be. Come on Ash, don’t try and ignore it.”   
  
“Then come with me.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“To my planet. To the other plants I have to visit. Come with me.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“Light travel of course.”   
  
“No I mean… You can take others?”   
  
“Yes. So… Come along.”   
  
“But I can’t leave Earth..”   
  
Ash asked the same question in the same tone as Jason did, “Why?”   
  
Jason hesitated, “.. I don’t know… It feels like home here I guess.”   
  
“Now you understand how I feel.”   
  
“You love Earth just as much as I do.”   
  
“I appreciate it, I do. But I can’t stay here forever.”   
  
“At least stay with me tonight…”   
  
Ash stood sat there for a second and then nodded in agreement.   
  
***   
  
Jason ended up sneaking Ash out of the institute to his own house. Jason offered a drink and Ash rejected the offer.   
  
“I figured you’d say that.” He said, pulling out a plastic bottle of fruit juice from the fridge and pouring two glasses and handing one to Ash.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“No problem.”   
  
“Were you planning for me to come over?”   
  
“To be honest, yeah, a lot earlier though.”   
  
Jason had a fake fire going, and sat down on the couch next to Ash. Ash dipped from his drink. Jason watched him, not touching his own. Ash noticed his staring,   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“You’re beautiful.”   
  
Ash blushed, not being complimented like that before. It brought him bashfulness.   
  
“Thank you..” He said softly.   
  
“May I ask you something?”   
  
“As always, doctor.”   
  
“Do you consider us as romantic partners?”   
  
“Despite how it is on my planet… Yes. I favor you above other beings… Which has never happened before.”   
  
Jason smiled, “Good. I do too.” He looked down at his glass, “Do you… Do you have any idea what you’re going to do tomorrow?”   
  
Ash put his drink down on the table, leaning back against the couch, “I’m not sure yet.”   
  
“Well if you decide not to go I can offer a place to stay.” He gave a sad half-smile, pain clear in his eyes.   
  
“We’ll see..”   
  
Jason set his glass down as well, then leaned back next to Ash, “Would you wanna watch a movie?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
“Alright let’s see here..” Jason grabbed the remote and switched the fake fireplace setting to tv mode. He scrolled through the list of films, “Any preferences?”   
  
“Anything is fine, but I’d prefer something without violence.”   
  
“Of course. How about this one? Seems promising.” He towards Ash for a sign of whether to go with that choice or not.   
  
Ash nodded gently so Jason clicked the remote and set it down. The movie started out slow, and it ended up being a cheesy romance. ‘Of course.’ Jason had thought. It wasn’t that bad though, well, not by his standards at least. He enjoyed cheesy flicks occasionally. However there was a sex scene which was awkward, even though Ash was oblivious of the awkward atmosphere. Soon enough, Ash actually fell asleep during it. The movie ended and Jason wasn’t sure if he should wake him up or move him to the bedroom. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving Ash on the couch by himself. He stood up to pick Ash up, but hesitated when he saw how peaceful Ash was just cozied up on the side of the couch. Jason went to go get a blanket instead, one that was big enough for both of them to share. He settled back down after spreading it across Ash. He curled up on the other side, making sure to give Ash enough room of his own. He anxiously thought about Ash’s departure but eventually moved his thoughts past it and fell asleep.   
  
***   
  
When Jason woke up, he was holding onto Ash. Ash didn’t seem to be bothered one bit, as he munched on a pear that he must have fetched from the kitchen while Jason was asleep.   
  
“Good morning.” Ash said with a full mouth.   
  
Jason gave out a light chuckle and then stretched, then sat up,   
  
“Should I treat you to a proper breakfast?”   
  
Ash stopped his chewing, “This isn’t one?”   
  
Jason laughed and got up, “I’ll make us pancakes.” He headed towards the kitchen and Ash followed him.   
  
“So what kind do you want with them? Chocolate chips, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries…”   
  
“Blueberries please.”   
  
“Gotcha… Hey, wanna learn how to make them?”   
  
“Sure.” Ash walked towards him as he got out the supplies.   
  
“Let’s start with the batter.”   
  
He handed a few eggs towards Ash and then stopped, “Wait a second… You don’t eat eggs, do you?”   
  
“I’d prefer not.”   
  
“No worries. We can make it without them.” He put the eggs back in the fridge and got out vegetable oil and milk instead,   
  
“So first we get the flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt..” Jason told Ash the amounts and let him pour them into the bowl, then went on with the wet ingredients.   
  
After they were all in the bowl, Ash started to stir the contents as Jason turned on the stove.   
  
“You may want to stir a bit faster. Here.” He gently took the bowl and stirred it really fast but messily.   
  
A bit of the batter splashed out of the bowl and onto Ash’s sunglasses and Jason stopped, looked up, and laughed. Ash tilted his head and then noticed the mess on his shades.   
  
“Let me get that.” Jason was smiling as he set the bowl down and got a paper towel to wipe it off.   
  
Ash smiled.   
  
“What?” Jason asked.   
  
Ash started to laugh and Jason couldn’t help but laugh as well. Soon enough they were both just laughing for no reason. Then suddenly Ash stopped laughing and Jason looked at him concerned.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
Ash pointed at the stove top which was on fire from the paper towel that Jason had set down.   
  
“OH FUCK.” Jason rushed to get water from the sink and splashed the flames. Ash stepped back as the flames died down and soon disappeared.   
  
Jason stood back, catching his breath.   
  
“I didn’t know that was a part of the process.” Ash said with a straight face.   
  
Jason looked back at him and then laughed again, “You’re such an oddball.”   
  
Ash smiled.   
  
Jason looked back at the hot stove, “Well, let’s try not to burn the house down now.” He took the spoon and started dripping batter against the pan.   
  
He gave little tips to Ash as he started to actually make them, and Ash brought out his notebook to write them down. Jason chuckled once more at that, admiring how studious he was.   
  
When the pancakes were done, Jason presented them to Ash by sliding them slowly on the table with a grin and a kitchen towel over his shoulder.   
  
“Bon appétit.” He bowed.   
  
“Merci.”   
  
Jason sat down at the kitchen table across from Ash, waiting for his reaction. Ash took a bite and nodded pleasantly.   
  
“C’est délicieux.”   
  
“I’m guessing that’s a good thing.”   
  
“Mhm. I love the blueberries.”   
“Right?? I love adding things to mine. Personally chocolate is my favorite.” He nodded towards his plate, and began to eat as well.   
  
While they ate away, Ash was drawing in his notebook.   
  
“May I see what you’re sketching?”   
  
Ash turned the notebook around to show him and it was a realistic sketch of the pancakes.   
  
Jason chuckled, “Now you have another memory to look back on.”   
  
Ash nodded and put the notebook back into his pocket and finished his pancakes. Once they were done Ash helped Jason with the dishes. Jason playfully splashed Ash and Ash did so back. Jason used the dish soap bottle to create mini bubbles and blew one towards him. Instead of popping it, Ash let it land on his hand,   
  
“You asked me before why I look like a human, well, why is a soap bubble round?”   
  
Jason began to come up with a reply in his head but Ash answered it himself, “Because it’s the most energy efficient formation. On your planet I look human, on my own I look like my own species. Sort of like adaption.”   
  
“So if I were to travel with you, would I look different as well?”   
  
“Maybe you just have to find out.”   
  
Jason looked down. He was really considering going with Ash. But he felt like he couldn’t just leave his planet. His family, his friends.. And what would be the explanation? Of course the truth would be too far fetched.   
  
“May I take a shower?”   
  
Ash’s voice brought him out of his worrisome thoughts, “Yeah, go ahead.”   
  
Ash left the room and Jason was immediately back to his worrying. Today was the day. A decision had to be made. They haven’t known each other long at all, only a few weeks. But the more Jason weighed out what meant more to him, Ash seemed to be way more important to him then he’d ever expect. So, he made up his mind. He’d be going with Ash.   
  
He was eager to tell Ash, excited to see the bright smile on his face as he told the news. He looked at the clock which read 11:52 AM. They must have slept in for a long time, or at least   
Jason did. It wasn’t too long until Ash would be leaving. Something seemed off, but he waited an hour before checking in on him. The bathroom door that was shut and Jason knocked on it twice.   
  
“Hey Ash, you okay?”   
  
No reply.   
  
“I’m coming in.” He warned before opening the door.   
  
Jason found Ash on the bathroom floor, curled up in a fetal position with his face in his hands. He was sobbing.   
  
“Ash?” He kneeled down next to him, talking softly, “Hey, Ashley, what’s the matter?”   
  
“I can’t leave you.” Ash said.   
  
“You don’t have to, I’ve made up my mind. I’m coming with you.”   
  
“But Jason, your planet is your home. I can’t take you away from that.”   
  
“It doesn’t matter to me anymore. You matter more to me than anything else in the world.”   
  
“Jason… You should stay.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because your planet is dying. You deserve to see it in its full beauty before it disappears.”   
  
“Then why can’t I at least see it with you by my side?”   
  
Ash wiped his tears from underneath his glasses, “I shouldn’t have let you get attached…”   
  
“Ash, why can’t you stay? For real?”   
  
“Because I can’t be with you. My species.. We don’t form relationships for a reason. For the ultimate peace. That way no one gets hurt.”   
  
“But you’re hurting me right now!”   
  
“Because you got attached! You’d be fine if we didn’t meet in the first place. We’d both be fine.. But here we are.. I should end this before I hurt you further.”   
  
“Tell me. What’s the worst that would happen?”   
  
“One of us loses the other far long after a relationship is established.”   
  
“It’s already been established though! Ash! You want this, don’t you? So why don’t you just let yourself live? Don’t worry about what will happen, just take the risk. I promise you, it won’t be as bad as you think.”   
  
Ash’s voice cracked through another sob, “Then what happens after your time has past? You’ll live a much shorter life than me.”   
  
“I… I don’t know. But that’s why we have the present, right?” He held up a hand to hold Ash’s face, “Come on, now.. We’ll be fine. Will you take the chance?”   
  
Ash hesitated as he stared into Jason’s tearing eyes, making them sparkle like stars.   
  
Ash blinked away his own tears and replied, “Yes..”   
  
Jason sighed in relief, “Thank you.” He embraced Ash, letting the water stream down from his eyes.   
  
They held onto each other, still on the cold floor. They sat there for a few minutes just embracing each other, like they were afraid the other would leave at any second.   
  
Jason broke the silence, “So, are we leaving or staying?”   
  
Ash wiped his eyes again, then adjusted his shades, “I think we ought to stay for a bit longer, after all, you still have much to see of your own world.”   
  
Jason smiled back at him and gave him a kiss, “I think you’re right. Let’s stay for now, then.”   
  
“For now.” Ash smiled back.


End file.
